OC MashUp! Story One: Gaile Sinclair
by Kaaki Shaman
Summary: AU/post-series. It's a new year at Domino High school, and a transfer student steps onto the scene. The sciences teacher is on edge. What did this transfer student leave behind, and why is she still running? Rated T for angst&possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

WELL! Here we finally are with this! But now, here's some information, and a full summary...

**Summary:** It's a new year at Domino High School! Tension is high, despite everyone's want to relax. It doesn't help that a new transfer student arrives, with the on-edge sciences teacher as her guardian during her time in Japan. With the transfer's strange fears, uptight nature and reluctance to speak about herself might not be too odd, but when a "visitor" of her guardian's suddenly makes an appearance, it's definitely clear: she's running; hiding. Let's join the gang on their journey traversing a shivering soul's landscape and an odd girl's proccess of acceptance and slow unpeeling of her personality and inner thoughts.

**Rated: **Teen, for possible future content (cussing, blood&gore, unpleasant flashbacks with blood&gore, vomit, weapons...)

**What's the AU?: **It's a partial AU, in all honesty. It's pretty much the Yu-Gi-Oh! post-series, except the normal timeline happened when they were in middle school, and Yami has a body. Yup yup, the explination will probably be cliche, but seriously, I can't see these stories happening without him. At first I was going to try without having him in and I'd always catch myself writing a scene with him in there... So yeah, my brain refuses to leave him out.

**!WARNING!** There **WILL BE ANGST **in this story! It will be settle at first and even then it only becomes clearer as angst at maybe the 5th or 4th chapter.

**What happens in this chapter?:** Character descriptions, appearances, hints and foreshadowing! It's setting the stage for it all, I guess you could say. Gaile doesn't show up in this chapter, but her guardian does, and it's made clear who that is.

**NOTE!: **PLEASE tell me if I make mistakes, can improve this or anything you can give me tips on; it would be much appreciated, because as much as I like my writing I know it's not the best, so I'd like anything you can give me. But, flames will be ignored and/or reported. And then if all else fails the flames will be thrown to the flame-eating wolves.

...

Oh, one more thing!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! **If I did Yami wouldn't have left in such a tear-jerking way, 4kids! would have never gotten a liscence to dub the series, and Yami wouldn't have known what the heck he's been called over the years at Duelist Kingdom, (Seriously, am I the only one who realizes the hole in that logic? He knows he's been called "Game King" and "Pharaoh," but he doesn't remember his past? That's just wacked up. You'd think they'd figure out he was Egyptian from the "Pharaoh" bit but nooo, they had to go to a MUSEUM to figure it out.) Isis wouldn't have called Yami "King Yami" or suggested that "Yami" was his real name, and seriously, a lot of things would be different if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!. But, clearly it is as it is, so I don't own it. (Oh, read the manga, don't watch the 4kids! dub, and watch what is known as "season zero." The manga actually makes SENSE! And there's no stupid fillers *coughnoahcough* disturbing the flow of the timeline! And in season zero, Yami is just freaking epic, and it actually has a better story of how Yuugi solved the puzzle and all that, instead of the craptastic way 4kids! conveniently stuck in that story.)

So now, without further ado...

**LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>; o<p>

The first year homeroom at Domino High buzzed with chatter and nerves. Most of the students there had known each other since middle school, as most parents sent their kids to the city's schools and not private or homeschooled. Others were new, for one reason or another. But they were welcomed with open arms and sympathetic offers, and the regular bullies gave them harsh treatment, the others telling the new students to ignore it, as the bullies did that to all the newcomers.

In one of the desks by the wide window on the left side of the classroom was a boy, staring out of the window with a seemingly blank look, but his mind was buzzing. Who was this boy, with his unique hair, childish features and violet eyes that gave him an impeccable air of innocence? His name is Yuugi Mutou, and his thoughts were turned to his friend, Katsuya Jonouchi, who would most definitely be late if he didn't—

"I am SO not late so don't yank my chain!" someone shouted as they slammed the sliding door of the homeroom open, revealing an average-height teenage boy with messy blonde hair and honey brown eyes that held a hint of green-if you were to look close enough. He was correct in saying he wasn't late; school had yet to actually start, which gave the students this free time. Several people cheered and clapped at his entrance, others laughed, others both, and the new students looked confused. Those who were tired from the sleepless fretting nights either ignored him, mumbled something in greeting, or glared, and a few told him to "shut his trap." The boy laughed at all the mixed reactions, and grinned as some people explained to the new students that this was regular behavior from him.

Who was this strange, eccentric teenager, who brought a smile to everyone's faces? He was Yuugi Mutou's best friend, Katsuya Jonouchi, of course. The two were almost only seen apart when it was required (as in, different classes and separate houses), and all other times they seemed to spend time with each other. Even though the two had a circle of friends, the two turned to each other for help, Jonouchi only hesitating to ask Yuugi to help when his problems could put him in danger. They had gone through much together in the few years of middle school, though, and little Yuugi proved to be strong at heart; his body just had yet to catch up with that strength.

When Jonouchi' or "Jou," as he was dubbed; had finally caught his breath, made his way to an empty desk to the right of Yuugi. He all but collapsed into the chair of his now-claimed seat next to his friend and flashed a grin. "Hey, Yug,'" he greeted the smaller, ruffling his friend's unique tri-colored hair.

Yuugi laughed and swatted his hand away. "Hi, Jou," he responded, sending a smile of his own. "I thought for sure you would end up late."

"I'm not gonna do a floozy on my attendance record like in middle school!" Jou declared with a huff, causing Yuugi, and a few others that heard, to laugh.

It was true. Jou had great attendance all his life, due to his almost inhuman health. Some joked that germs were too scared of him to try. But in middle school, a gang he'd associated with in the past (yup, yup, gangs in elementary. Not that far-fetched if you think about it) blackmailed him with threats against his friends to join them again. It was the fact he wasn't at school that alarmed said friends. They succeeded in getting him back from the gang-that is, after a certain someone's "other half" gave them quite a nasty shock... literally.

The rest of their usual circle walked up to them at that point: a boy with long white hair and soft brown eyes that gave him an air similar to Yuugi's, but there was also wisdom hiding there; a girl with short hair cut to above the shoulder with light blue eyes that gave one the sense of security, like a mother-in fact, their class referred to her as such; a boy with brown hair up in a spike and green eyes that could almost be mistaken for brown-key word being "almost."

Their names? Well, that's easy. The white-haired boy, who had been fawned over when he first transferred and even today girls loved him, was called Ryou Bakura.

The girl with the comforting eyes, called "mother" by some behind her back and sometimes to her face-some were surprised when she didn't get angry with the nickname, and were further surprised to find out she liked it-was legally named Anzu Mazaki.

The boy with those ruddy green eyes, strange hair and smile that gave him the most confident aura-for which some envied him-was called Honda Hiroto. Some joked about his first name, which was also a car company's name, and it was very common for him to be called the names the company gave their cars. Some also called him "motorcycle," which was for sure to be more common once it was made known he got a motorcycle recently.

The three greeted Yuugi and Jou, who responded with just as much happiness as their friends.

"Dude, what happened?" Honda asked Jou. "Ya sleep through your alarm?"

Jou glared and made a sound akin to a dog's growl. "S' not like ya can blame me! I was stressin' about the first day like ev'rybody else!"

Anzu chuckled. "Yes, we know," she said soothingly, as the group of friends found a comfortable position to stand in around Jou and Yuugi's desks. "But, Jou, promise me you'll get a good night's sleep tonight?" she asked, then added quickly, "That goes for the rest of you, too," pointing at Honda, Yuugi and Ryou. They laughed as Jou replied with a "yes, mom," in a tone like a child that wasn't really listening. This earned him a slap to the back of his head, causing others in the class to laugh.

As the others talked, Yuugi occupied himself with staring out the window again. Now that Jou was accounted for, his thoughts turned to another, one who had not even gone to school before-as far as Yuugi knew- yet somehow managed to enroll in the school a grade ahead of them all. Yuugi thought it fit, as the one he was thinking of was much more mature than them, yet fierce when needed, especially when harm came to or was threatened against—

"Yuugi?" Ryou's concerned voice cut through said boy's thoughts, and he turned back to his friends to see they were all looking at him with concern." Are you alright?" Ryou asked, voicing the other's concern as well as his own.

Yuugi gave a reassuring smile that did help them calm their worries, but their worries dissipated and understanding took place at Yuugi's answer:

"I'm fine. Just worried about him, is all."

They all knew who he spoke of.

Oh, but this mysterious not-so-much stranger must be introduced. He was once a spirit dwelling in a golden artifact, who became bound to Yuugi when the boy completed it halfway through the second year of middle school. Said spirit punished those who hurt Yuugi and his friends through the means of strange, and as some would argue twisted, magic-imbued games. Once Yuugi was made aware of his presence, he, albeit somewhat influenced by the fact a mysterious Egyptian in fact called the spirit the "other you," came to the conclusion that this spirit was his "other half," like a split personality. Once his friends found out, he was officially dubbed "other Yuugi" by them, and by Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku.

The spirit, having lost his memories and having access to Yuugi's, also believed this, though aware that Yuugi was the main occupant of the body and thus only coming out under certain circumstances. Eventually the games seemed to become less and less twisted, Yuugi's trust of him grew, and they began to talk with one another.

Another two years passed and along the way it was discovered that the spirit was not a part of Yuugi and was, in fact, trapped in the puzzle and was an ancient pharaoh of 3,000 years. They unlocked his memories, and after Yuugi beat him in a ceremonial duel, the spirit, instead of moving on to the afterlife, decided to stay in the current time, as he felt as if _this_ was his home, now, instead of something he felt was a dream, as the memories of his time as pharaoh were still somewhat fuzzy and unclear. The gods gave him a body, which accurately depicted his form as a spirit, even the paler skin, as opposed to the tanned skin he would've gained had he moved on.

That was over the summer between the last year of middle school and the first of high school. The spirit, using a combination of both his old and new name, gained documents proving his existence, along with records proving he was around for as long as he appeared to have been. These were gained with the help of the billionaire, Seto Kaiba, who owed them a favor. And now, at the first day, they were all anticipating lunch, which would be the first time they could talk freely to the once-spirit. What was his name, though? During his time in the puzzle, he was sometimes called "Yami no Yuugi," which was then shortened to just "Yami," and soon they all saw it as his name, although still called by the many nicknames he'd gotten over the years. During his time as pharaoh, however, he was called "Atemu." After a while they called him that a few times, but it felt more natural to call him "Yami."

Yami truly looked like a darker Yuugi, with his similar hair, though with more blonde, his facial structure like an Egyptian despite his semi-pale skin, and piercing red eyes that many found they couldn't look straight on. Most probably would mistake the ex-spirit as Yuugi from afar, but would soon learn and if the person had intentions of harming Yuugi, the group knew, albeit Yuugi was reluctant to admit it, Yami would most likely punish the offending person. Even without the Millennium Puzzle, Yami-though now his legal name was "Atemu Yami Sennen"-still had his shadow magic, and was definitely frightening when he called upon them. But before they even left the Kame Game shop, where Yami had taken up residence, Yuugi made him promise not to use his magic. This had let them relax a bit, knowing Yami was determined to, as he said, "never fail Yuugi again," (A/N: making a reference to the DOMA arc when Yuugi lost his soul) but also knew he would use his magic if someone had shown true malicious intent.

So now, they were all worried, wondering how he was holding up. Their mind link had been severed when Yami was made mortal again, so that wasn't an option. Yuugi could only fret, wondering what his darker half was doing at this exact—

"Yo! All of you, siddown and shut up!" their homeroom teacher shouted over her students. The shock of the sudden harsh voice scared all the students into their seats, leaving Yuugi and Jou away from the others. But that was fine with them. The teacher nodded, seeming to be pleased that all eyes were on her.

She was petite, but not short. In fact, her height was that of an average student, and it would be impossible to differentiate her from one, had it not been for her sharp features and lack of a student's uniform. She wore a v-neck blouse that was the most settle shade of violet with small ruffles along the neckline, with a truly white camisole underneath trimmed with lace at the neckline. The camisole's neckline fell a few inches below the collarbone, enough to be modest yet not too much as to be considered stingy about the whole thing. Her skirt fell to her knees and was loose, not sticking to her legs, but staying snugly at her waist. It was a dark shade of purple, as some said later the "maroon of purple," as it had the same amount of darkness has maroon might have in red. The pockets on the skirt had people talking, but they weren't for decoration; she used them, and surprised people every day she wore that skirt with how roomy the pockets really were. She wore black ballet flats that had no shine, but instead of thinking they were dirty one would think they were simply made from something without sheen. Small bows were apparent at the edge near the toes, seeming to wrap around where the foot enters the shoe. Some at the front could see the socks she wore, that were made for wearing flats, but others wondered how she didn't get blisters. There was a single golden bracelet around her left wrist, and when her arm moved, the bracelet moved only slightly, never banging annoyingly against her hand. There was a semi-thick silver chain, seeming strong enough not to break but small enough that just about any pendant or charm could fit on it, that seemed to be woven. The chain wrapped around the base of her neck, like a noose, some compared it to later. A single decoration was on the chain, which hung snugly against her skin, not being covered by the camisole. To those in the first few rows, it could be seen that the charm was a rod with a crescent on either side, forming the shape of an "x" had the rod not been there. She would sometimes carelessly fiddle with the charm, almost unaware of her actions. Some said it marked her as a witch, Wiccan or a member of some other cult; some thought it could be her family crest; still others said it might have been a charm from overseas or a temple.

Her skin was average, with a faint tan that said she spent time in the sun as maybe a child. Her eyes, a shade of violet that made Yuugi think of Marik's eyes and thought hers lighter, were definitely sharp and with the small, contemplative frown that dared someone defy her, commanded respect. Her hair, pulled back into a twist ponytail near the top of her head, was black; true black, not near-black. Strands of hair framed either side of her face, a clump of hair shorter than the rest lazily staying near her left eye, no matter how many times she brushed it away. One could only take a guess at how long her hair really was, as the twist ponytail, as it was, fell barely to the hairline at the base of her neck.

A light layer of lipstick could be seen, only making her lips look tan though seemed natural on her face. Some eye shadow was spread on her eyelids in an exotic way up to the base of her semi-thin, pitch-black eyebrows, having almost a shading effect though it shimmered in the light. Some would say there were traces of bronzer or blush on her face. Her eyelashes had a quick application of mascara, defining her eyes and making them seem sharper than without. Was there eyeliner? No one looked close enough to find out. Small diamond studs sparkled in the sun from the lobes of her ears.

She stood, hands on her hips, thinking frown in place, looking out at the students she would have in homeroom and possibly her other classes this year and later, which were biology and chemistry, evident by the table with many tubes and other tools necessary for chemistry, and the books to be handed out later. The posters around the room probably helped, too. (A/N: strange bit of "duh" sarcasm I put in.)

"My name," she said firmly, voice brimming with authority, "is Aikotoba Kushikito, and you will address me as Kushikito-sensei, understand?" The students slowly nodded, one by one. Aikotoba nodded back and flashed a small smile, and something caring flashed in her eyes. "Good," she said softly, scaring them all, who were already used to her gruff nature. It caused several to re-evaluate their first impression of her. Later, some students compared her to the "tsundere" character common in manga, who was hard on the outside but is soft on the inside.

Quickly she regained that hard outer shell, but the soft smile stayed. "Now, students," she began, "you probably think this is all who will be in this class for the year, correct?" The students nodded, showing confused expressions. Aikotoba chuckled and crossed her arms loosely, seeming to relax. "Well, you'd be wrong," she said with a wink, causing more confused faces. She began to explain. "Perhaps in a week or two, or maybe even less time, a foreign exchange student-" She stopped talking abruptly as chatter arose in a soft blanket, but irritating all the same. "Yo! Pay attention," she called, using the sharp tone from when they first heard her. The class instantly stopped talking and looked at her. She nodded in approval. "Good. Now, as I was saying, a foreign exchange student will be joining our class." She surveyed the class before asking, "Any questions?"

Hatoshiro Fujiwara, an albino boy who joined their class the third year of middle school, raised his hand. Everyone knew he didn't like attention on himself, and weren't surprised to see the bright red color splashing his tone-deprived pale skin. Aikotoba nodded her head, and while she raised an eyebrow at his pale appearance, said nothing and smiled warmly to give him an okay to speak. He took a deep breath to ignore the eyes on him and asked, "Wh-where are they from?" The class murmured in appreciation of the question, and one of his friends praised him quietly for speaking up. The students turned to Aikotoba, who was waiting for them to quiet down.

She smiled in a way to let them know she was thinking. After a moment she sighed and her smile fell to a frown. Some people whispered in question as she walked to behind the desk, which she had various things on but seemed like she rarely sat behind it. Looking through a few papers, she "aha"-d when she supposedly found what she was looking for. "Here it is," Aikotoba said. "I should've had this out before," she mumbled before scanning the page and smiling in victory. "Ah, she's travelling here from Paris, France."

"_France?"_ Jou outburst, standing up. Aikotoba gave him a stern look, though he didn't back down.

"Is there a problem, Jonouchi-san?" she asked with a true frown.

"We-we can't have someone from France in here! It would upset the balance!" he exclaimed. Some nodded in bashful agreement, others keeping it to themselves. Aikotoba stared for a moment as if stunned, before letting out peals of laughter. Her class stared in amazement, the mystery of their teacher only deepening.

"Oh!" she began after her laughter died down to chuckles and giggles. "You're all adhering to the stereotype that French men and women are all pompous and don't tolerate others, thinking all are below them?" Her class stared in amazement at her while Jou nodded slowly. She chuckled again and shook her head. "Well, let me assure you all, not all those in France are like that. In fact, that thought is only a misconception."

"What d'ya mean?" A girl near the front asked with wonder. Aikotoba tilted her head, a broad smile still on.

"They have customs in their land that foreigners don't understand. For example, when they shop, they only get enough for the meal they're cooking later, while a tourist on vacation would buy all he or she needs for the week. In the people's eyes, that person would seem like a glutton. Hence the scornful looks." The class listened, drinking in the information. "Many things we and other countries do are considered odd and strange in France. They do have a great self-conscious culture, and move at a... slow pace, so to speak. They don't rush things unless it's something urgent, I would believe, but I'm not sure."

"Um-!" A shy girl with blue hair and equally blue eyes raised her hand with a bashful blush. "Um- Kushikito-sensei, h-how do you know so much?" the girl asked.

Aikotoba smiled lightly. "Oh, that's a bit of a personal matter..." She spaced out for a moment before coming back to earth with a shake of her head."Anyway, what I am saying is, don't worry about her being pompous. And, from what I've heard, this girl would be more likely to try and assimilate to this culture in an attempt not to stand out."

"Hey, wait!" A boy with messy raven-black hair and sky blue eyes raised his hand with a fervent energy, causing those around him to grumble in complaint. Aikotoba sighed quietly but nodded an okay. "So, what should we do to help her?" Several looked at him, not expecting the question from _him_, of all people. Most thought him to be self-centered. He blinked at the stares. "What?"

Aikotoba cleared her throat, gaining the attention of her class once again. "For the most part, regard her kindly. Do not invade her space or ask personal questions of her, as that would be considered rude to her," she said, and paused before continuing. "If she seems interested in anything any of you are doing, say, if she is watching the lot of you play basketball, it would be kind if someone went over and asked if she wanted to join, hm?" She raised an eyebrow, making it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. "Do not press for information or ask her "why." The French have many things that even they don't know why. If she refuses to join an activity or promptly excuses herself, don't question it, and kindly allow her to take her leave if she so wishes." All of this said with a stern expression. "And if any harm comes to her, in any way, emotional or physical," she growled out the rest of her sentence, "the offending person or persons will have to answer to me."

Jou had long before sat down, during the French explanation. But at this, he stood up again. "Why's it your problem?"

Aikotoba refrained from yelling at him, knowing from his eyes he was simply curious. She took a deep breath before replying. "During her time here; which may be through to senior year depending on what happens; I have been made her guardian, as parents of foreign exchange students do not travel with them."

Satisfied with the explanation, Jou sat down. A silence fell over the classroom. Aikotoba huffed before stating, "Go on, next period for you all!"Before anyone could say the bell hadn't rung, said bell did indeed go off. The students filed out, and among the last was Yuugi. He stole a glance inside to see Aikotoba sink into the swivel chair behind her desk before leaning forward, placing her head in her left hand, her right hand fiddling with the mysterious charm around her neck.

* * *

><p>The next three periods went by rather quickly, as they mostly consisted of their teachers trying to put faces to the names they'd already memorized. They had been given textbooks, but no lessons had been taught. As the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, Yuugi was one of the first out the door. When his friends finally caught up with him, he had already put his book bag away and had his bento, and was just about to head out to eat, when: "Hey, Yug'! What's with the rush?" Jou called, finally getting the smaller boy to slow down and wait for them. Yuugi grinned sheepishly and walked outside with his friends.<p>

"S-sorry, I'm just nervous," he told them. When he got blank stares and a confused frown, he laughed nervously. "Well, there haven't been any explosions or shadow magic, so I'm taking that as a good sign, but..." As he trailed off and sighed dramatically, his friends laughed, and they all sat beneath the Sakura tree in the eating area to have lunch.

"Speaking of, does he know where to come?" Anzu asked Yuugi, a bit of worry on her face. He nodded.

"Yeah, I showed him before we went separate ways this morning."

"Ah, good," Anzu breathed, relaxing a bit more. The rest nodded in agreement.

"AIBOU!" The loud shout that was unmistakably overjoyed and relieved sounded from near the school corner that hid the Sakura tree. Ryou, Anzu, Jou and Honda looked up in greeting. Yuugi no doubt heard it, but he merely twitched, not even turning around, acting as if the voice was never heard. As the bearer of the voice sat down hurriedly next to Yuugi and gave his greetings to the others, Yuugi still gave no reaction. "Aibou? What's wrong?" Yuugi, now that no one but their little group could hear clearly, sighed and turned to the person.

It was, in fact, the spirit turned human that he'd once shared a body with. Yuugi nearly hugged Yami when he saw the concern and hurt that came from not getting a greeting from him. Yuugi sighed, relenting and answering him. "Yami, I thought we went over this."

The former spirit blinked. The rest were just as confused as he was. "H-huh?"

"I told you before we left for school, remember?" At Yami's confused shake of the head, Yuugi sighed again. "I told you not to call me 'aibou.'"

Yami made an expression very akin to a pout. "Why not? You still sometimes call me 'Mou Hitori no Boku'..."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because people will understand if I call you that." Yami blinked with confusion. Yuugi sighed. "'Aibou' has a double meaning."

Another blink. "It does?" Yuugi nodded. "What?"

"I know you mean it as 'partner', but another meaning for it is 'loved one'."

At that logic Yami was even more confused. "What's the problem with that?" There were a few sniggers and restrained laughter from Ryou, Jou, Honda and Anzu. Yami glared at them sharply before turning his attention back to his former host.

Yuugi looked mortified at Yami's non-understanding and sighed and groaned at the same time. "Yami, when 'aibou' is meant to mean 'loved one', it's usually a pet name between lovers."

A few more moments passed by, and suddenly, Yami's eyes widened in realization. His face reddened and mouth fell open in embarrassment. The others laughed, as it was rare to see that kind of reaction from the former pharaoh. "I... I didn't know that," he said after a moment, still flustered at the information that his pet name for Yuugi was often used between lovers.

Yuugi finally let out his own laughter, causing Yami's blush to increase. He hung his head, knowing the embarrassment was deserved, no matter how much he didn't like it. "I know you didn't know, that's why I'm telling you," Yuugi finally said when his laughter died down. "So, I assume you're not gonna call me that here?"

Yami nodded his head quickly, eager to be forgiven. "Yes, Ai- um, Yuugi..."

Yuugi grinned. "Good." They all laughed and Yami's blush finally began to diminish.

"Hey Yams," Jou began, gaining the ex-spirit's attention. "Did ya hear about the new transfer?"

Yami blinked. "Huh?"

"She's not here yet," Ryou clarified.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be in about a week or so," Honda said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's from France, can you believe it?" Anzu exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yami was confused again.

"Nowadays, the French are known for being stuck up," Yuugi informed him.

"Oh." Yami paused. "Which class is she transferring in? I didn't hear about it..."

"She's comin' into our class," Jou said.

"That's probably why you didn't hear," Ryou mused. They all agreed.

"But do you think she'll cause trouble, because she's French?" Yami still had a hard time with that.

They all shook their heads. "No. Aikotoba-sensei told us-"

"Aikotoba-san is your homeroom?" Yami cut in.

"-San?" they all said with disbelief.

Yami nodded. "She told us to call her sensei, but I thought -san would be alright outside the classroom."

"I dunno, dude," Jou said.

"What class do you have her in?" Yuugi asked.

"Second period chemistry," Yami said after a moment of thinking. He frowned. "Why?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Dunno. We really don't know much about her."

"Yeah! I don't know if we can trust her or not, yet," Honda said.

"Really?" Ryou said, incredulous. "She seemed alright to me."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Yami said.

"She seemed nice, but something was off," Anzu said, siding with Jou and Honda.

Yuugi sighed. "Does it really matter? It's not like there's a war on."

"The others in my class seemed to like her, and they were here before me," Yami began. "They said she's been here for a while."

"Really?" Anzu was shocked. "She barely looked over twenty!"

"One of the girls said she was twenty-nine," Yami informed them. They all gasped in shock.

"Wow," Anzu drawled. "Nearly thirty and looking so young! I wonder what makeup she uses!"

"But even so, she couldn't have been around for long," Ryou mused. "Maybe five years at the most."

Yami shrugged. "They didn't specify."

"We should eat instead of talk, lunch is almost over!" Yuugi exclaimed, looking at his watch. The rest looked at their respective watches and made a shout of surprise. They quickly ate their lunches, finishing and running back into the school moments before the bell rang.

-.x.- Chapter one: Finished! -.x.-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note (le-gasp!): <strong>*shifts uncomfortably* So, how was that? Did I get their personalities at least partially right? And if I didn't and they need to be completely gone, too bad because I'll file it under creative liscence... I think.

**ABOUT THE INFORMATION ON FRENCH PEOPLE!: **I really DID do research on this before blindly running in, and yes, from what I gathered the French are very laid-back and don't like to rush things unless needed. But if I've gotten anything wrong please tell me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllooooo people!** Here's the second chapter! See any errors? Tell me, please!** This chapter has the entry of the transfer student!** It also has a SMALL BIT of info about her, PLUS a small clue about who she was. There we go!

**See all notes, warnings and disclaimer in first chapter.** I hope this sparks your interest~!

* * *

><p>A weeks and three days went by and everybody was settled in. Yami hadn't unleashed any shadow magic, and in fact made some new friends in his second year classes. A few of them sat with the gang at lunch every so often. They weren't surprised at all that most of them were girls. Yami remained oblivious to their advances and motives, which amused Yuugi to no end.<p>

There was no sign of the foreign exchange student. Aikotoba remained adamant that yes, it was NOT a prank.

Speaking of Aikotoba, the first years were now quite fond of her. After the first few days she allowed them to call her "Ai-sensei," among other shortened versions of her name. She was strict during actual classes, which gained her many haters as well as admirers. But she most certainly wasn't cruel, as the teacher demonstrated in second year chemistry.

Ayaka Katsumi, a girl who was prone to disease, fainted during an experiment. Usually, she would instantly wake up again, but when a minute passed Aikotoba carried the unconscious girl to the nurse's office, and stayed there until the girl's parents showed up to take her home.

Tsubame Kizuro, Ayaka's best friend, had sat with the gang at lunch the day it happened and relayed the story along with Yami. According to her, this wasn't rare, but was certainly uncommon, which had her in a worried daze the rest of the day about her friend.

That was Wednesday of the second week.

The next day in homeroom, the first-years were relishing their free time. Aikotoba kept a sharp eye on them, though seemed passive as she read a book with strange writing on the cover. They assumed it was in another language.

Then, a firm knock reverberated through the room, effectively silencing the students. Aikotoba motioned for them all to get in their seats, which they did, before she opened the door. A few could see the school principal there.

Aikotoba turned back to the class as the principal walked away, blocking sight to the door with a playful smile on her lips.

"Well, class, remember what I told you on the first day?" she chimed. A few murmured and shifted to see what was behind her. "Right! So, I would like to introduce someone who will be with us for at least the rest of the year." She walked to her desk, sat down, and said a word they couldn't understand.

A girl stepped into the doorframe from behind the shelter of the sliding door. She quietly entered, stepping quickly to stand beside Aikotoba's desk. Everyone was silent.

The girl was most certainly foreign. Her facial shape was definitely European. Her skin was evenly colored, not ghostly pale but certainly not tan. Her hair was the color of red earth, like clay the Native Americans used. It fell to her shoulders in layers, a side sweep falling across the right side of her face. Her eyes, defined with mascara and a small amount of eyeliner, were aquamarine, yet seemed translucent, like a lightly colored gem. Emotions swam unhindered, almost overwhelming.

She was taller than a few, but average in a crowd. She, of course, wore the girl's school uniform of Domino high. She seemed uncomfortable in it. Some could see the glint of gemstones at her ears, revealing she indeed had piercings.

Aikotoba once again spoke in the strange language to the student, capturing her attention. The girl nodded, a slight flush coloring her face at the last words. Aikotoba smiled kindly, eliciting a small smile from the girl.

The girl turned back to the class and took a deep breath. "H-hello," she stuttered, her expression contorting in distaste. Was she still having trouble with the language? "I... My name is Gaile Sinclair," she continued, speaking slowly. "It is... nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, many students began speaking and asking questions. Her expressive eyes widened, her light pink lips thinning into a line, as if holding back a scream at the assault of voices. A loud whistle sounded, silencing them all. The students looked at Aikotoba, who was now standing in a posture that clearly translated her displeasure.

"Students!" she barked. "Do not bombard her! If you wish to ask questions, raise your hands!" Aikotoba turned to Gaile and asked something in the foreign language. Gaile nodded, responding in the same language. It finally clicked that it was probably French they were speaking. Aikotoba sighed softly. "Okay," she began, "if you have any questions for Sinclair-san, raise your hand." Almost everybody did so. The teacher sighed and pointed to Hatoshiro, knowing he would have a harmless enough question. "Go ahead."

"What made you want to come to Japan?" he asked, eyes shining with curiosity. Gaile blinked and seemed to be processing the question. She took a deep breath.

"I've always wanted to visit Japan," she replied, a small smile on her face. Hatoshiro grinned and nodded in a friendly manner.

"Anyone else?" Aikotoba asked. The questions went on for a few more minutes. They were surprised that homeroom wasn't already over. Once the class's curiosity had been sated, Aikotoba turned to Gaile and said something in French. Gaile replied, seemingly confused. Aikotoba chuckled and said, "Honda Hiroto-kun, would you raise your hand?"

Honda, though confused, raised his hand. Gaile looked to the teacher who nodded. The French girl took a deep breath and quickly walked to the empty seat to the left of Honda. (Honda sat directly next to the right wall of the room in the third row.) Everyone began chattering at the teacher's decision, some even protesting. As Aikotoba began explaining, Honda glanced at Gaile. She looked at him. He resisted the urge to frown at the fear swimming in her eyes. What had she to be afraid of? He shrugged internally, filing it under being in a new country. He smiled warmly and greeted her with an introduction of himself. She blinked back at him. He could see her relax slightly, and the fear was lessened as she finally decided to smile back-albeit a small smile-and saying hello in response.

* * *

><p>First, second and third periods flew by. Gaile was often evading many during passing so she could get to class on time. She was introduced in each class, as some classes had students from other years in them.<p>

After homeroom, Jou had cornered Honda, asking him what he talked to Gaile about. He admitted they had small conversation before other students pulled her away, and conceded that he'd gotten her to agree to meet them at lunch. He had told her where to go. Anzu was ecstatic, and Yuugi was wondering how to introduce her to Yami. The others assured him it wouldn't be problematic, and they would tell him ahead of time.

When lunchtime came around, Ryou, Anzu, Yuugi, Jou, and Honda told Yami about Gaile. He seemed passive enough.

"So, are you alright with that?" Yuugi asked him. Yami shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I? But I will make the final judgment," he said as if it were normal. The others sighed. Ryou chuckled and looked up.

"Ah, here's your chance," the albino said, pointing behind them with his chopsticks. Yuugi and Yami turned while the others looked up. Gaile was quickly walking towards them, unsure until she saw Honda waving her over. She then smiled and jogged over, quickly taking a seat to the left of Honda.

"Glad you could make it," Honda said. Gaile nodded and smiled, then looked around.

"Who are...?" she began, then bit her lip. Honda chuckled silently.

"These are my friends," he told her. "I'll introduce you." Gaile nodded. She had a glimmer of recognition when he introduced Jou, Yuugi, Anzu and Ryou, but frowned questioningly when he pointed at Yami and said, "And that's Atemu Sennen, but we all call him Yami."

Yami nodded passively, examining Gaile with his crimson eyes. Yuugi glanced at him worriedly, then looked to Gaile. She was, surprisingly, still and staring back at him. She seemed to know he was assessing her and accepted it. "Hmm," Yami sounded, frowning slightly. "Name?"

"Gaile Sinclair," she answered as if in an interview.

"Yami," Yuugi hissed worriedly. Gaile shook her head.

"It's... okay, Yuugi," she said slowly, especially his name, testing it out on her tongue. "I understand his... suspicions." She bit her lip, seemingly frustrated with the language. "He may ask me... whatever he wishes." With a sigh, she added, "But if it turns... to more personal... questions, I will not... answer." She took a deep breath, then looked at Yami expectantly. The rest of the group glanced at each other at Gaile's declaration, while Yami nodded appreciatively.

"Good," he mumbled. "What age are you?"

"Sixteen," she replied.

"Height?" The others looked at Yami sharply. That was a tad personal.

Gaile seemed to have no problem. "Last time... I measured..." She bit her lip. "Five feet... seven inches."

Yami nodded. "Weight?" Gaile furrowed her brow. "Uhm..." She took a breath. "Last time... on the scale, it read... one hundred twenty-two pounds..." The group seemed shocked at her willingness.

"Where are your parents?"

"Back at home."

"Where is that?"

"Paris."

"What are their names?"

"Elaine and Jacob."

"Any siblings?"

"None. Only child."

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"It's alluring to me."

At that answer, Yami frowned. "That is not the whole truth."

Gaile blinked and gripped the edge of her skirt. "Excuse me...?"

"What is the real reason?"

Gaile frowned, half processing, half with displeasure. "Sennen-san..."

"Yami," he interrupted. Gaile blinked.

"Um, okay... Yami, I do not... understand how this is... important," she said slowly, the question under the statement clear.

"It's all a part of the process," Yami told her calmly. Gaile sighed.

"Why I chose Japan..." She stared at her lap almost sadly. "I do not feel comfortable with... explaining... that." She bit her lip and breathed deeply and raised her gaze to meet Yami's. They stared at each other for a long while before Yami nodded.

"Alright," he conceded. "However, Gaileu-san," he said to gain her attention, the Japanese accent construing her name slightly, "if any harm comes to Yuugi or any of his friends by your hand, I will not hesitate." After a moment of processing, understanding shone in Gaile's eyes and she nodded.

"Okay." She paused before smiling softly, almost as if recalling something. "You are... a good friend, Yami. I have not met... many... people... like you." They all stared at her. Yami seemed shocked only for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

Lunch went on. There were a few minor questions to Gaile, like what her favorites were and who her friends back home were. She refused to answer some, but others were answered swiftly. One question Jou asked had everyone staring at him with a look that said they thought it was rude.

"D'you have trouble with Japanese?"

Gaile was oblivious with the looks the others gave the blonde. She blinked at him, the "I'm thinking" expression on her face. She then smiled bashfully and nodded.

"Yes," she began. "Japanese is my... third language, so... it's natural to have... difficulty..."

They stared at her before Ryou broke the silence. "What's your second language?"

"Ah... English," she replied.

"What troubles do you have with Japanese?" Anzu asked. Gaile glanced at her lunch with a blush.

"You don't have to answer," Honda cut in quickly.

Gaile shook her head and smiled. "Actually... if you all could... help me, then I would be... grateful."

Jou grinned. Ryou smiled kindly along with Yuugi and Anzu. Honda smiled back at her. "We could come over to where you're staying today and help you with your homework," Yuugi began, "and maybe teach you some Japanese you're having trouble with."

Yami looked at Yuugi in shock. Yuugi looked back at him harshly. Gaile blinked and flushed once his words sunk in. "Oh... Well, I'd have to ask... Aikotoba, since I'm staying... with her," she began shyly. "But if so... I would love to have you... over," she tripped over the end of her sentence and muttered something under her breath, scrunching her face in frustration. When she saw the look on Yami's face (he was actually pale and seemed apprehensive) she blinked at him. "Ah... Yami-san?" she began politely to gain his attention. He looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't... need to worry. You are... able to come, as well... As long as... Aikotoba says it is alright..." Her face flushed each time her words stumbled.

Yami blinked at her and visibly relaxed. He nodded. "Yes, that would put me at ease."

"Yami!" Yuugi whined quietly. "You're still worried?" Yami looked away bashfully.

"Well," he trailed.

Gaile giggled, and everyone looked at her. "It is alright... Yuugi-san," she told him. "I understand his... caution." She seemed pleased with herself. (The word "caution" rolled off her tongue easier than "suspicions", so she was pleased to find a word she could use.) "Besides, after school studies will... give me the chance to prove... that I mean no harm."

Yuugi nodded and sighed quietly. Yami gave him an apologetic smile, and Yuugi rolled his eyes but hugged the former spirit anyway in forgiveness. Yami returned the hug almost instantly.

Gaile blinked at this display. "Ah, I have wondered... ever since I saw Yami next to... Yuugi, but, are you two... brothers?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "I know you have... different... surnames, but... the similarities are difficult to... ignore."

Anzu, Jou, and Ryou held back their laughter and Yami and Yuugi's expressions. Gaile smiled questioningly, and Honda outright laughed. "N-no, we're not. And before you ask, we aren't related in any way," Yuugi replied. Yami was just as red as his former host.

Gaile blinked in confusion. "Ah... Why are you... red?" She frowned and shook her head. "No, I mean... embarrassed?" She corrected herself and gave a contented sigh.

Yuugi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been asked that so many times that it's just frustrating after a while."

Gaile blinked and frowned. "I do not... recognize that word..." They all blinked at her.

"Which one?" Ryou asked.

"The one he used to describe... how being asked so often... feels..." She flushed and looked down but looked up again at the rustling and blinked as Ryou was writing something. He handed her the paper and pointed to one of the words.

"That's the word in English," he said, then pointed to the kanji, "and that's the word in Japanese." He looked at her. "Do you recognize the English?"

She blinked at the paper before her eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Yes. It is... _frustrated_." She said the word in English. Ryou nodded proudly.

"Correct!" he exclaimed. "And you pronounce it in Japanese like this." He said "frustrated" in Japanese. She repeated and made a small sound of joy.

"Thank you... Ryou-san!" she said, her eyes shining. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"Seems like Ryou will be better at teaching you than us," Anzu said. Gaile smiled bashfully.

"Ah, but... Ryou-san, how… do you know English?" she asked.

"I'm from England!" Ryou replied. When her eyes widened, he continued. "I'm a foreign exchange student, like you are." Her eyes brightened.

"Ah... Do you… all know English, too...?" she asked the others slowly.

The others shrugged. "We all know some of it," Honda began, "but we'd have trouble speaking it like you do with Japanese." Gaile's eyes widened at the news.

"Well... then after... school, Ryou-san and I could... teach you English!" she suggested.

A few of them chuckled quietly. "Maybe," Honda said with a smile. Gaile's smile widened.

"I would LOVE to learn English!" Anzu exclaimed. "The English language is becoming widespread throughout the world. It could be useful to be able to converse in it!"

The boys chuckled. Gaile stared for a moment to process all the words before smiling.

"It won't be... that easy, even though... English is... easier than most," Gaile told them.

"If I can endure gramps's Duel Monsters training, I can learn another language!" Jou boasted. Honda chuckled with Yuugi. Yami smiled fondly.

"He worked you to the bone, Jou!" Yuugi exclaimed with a grin. Gaile blinked.

"Uhm...?" She furrowed her brow. "Who is...?"

"Oh!" Anzu began. "They're talking about Yuugi's grandfather," she said. Gaile nodded slowly.

"And... Duel Monsters?" Gaile frowned as the words tumbled on her tongue.

"Yup!" Jou exclaimed. "Yug' and I are high-end players and Yug's even won tournaments!"

Yuugi flushed once Jou's words sunk in for Gaile. She was now staring at him wide-eyed. Yami smiled at him proudly. "I-I wouldn't have done any of it without Yami," Yuugi quickly said. Gaile blinked, and once she understood she slowly moved her gaze to Yami, who was shaking his head.

"So untrue, Ai-um, Yuugi," Yami almost reverted to his nickname for Yuugi. Gaile blinked at his stumble but didn't question it. "I only encouraged you. Nothing special."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Who's saying untrue things now?"

Gaile blinked at the exchange and looked at Honda in confusion. Said boy just shook his head. "Don't worry about them," he told her softly. "They often have odd conversations like this." Gaile blinked and the words sunk in. She nodded and smiled meekly. Honda smiled back.

A while passed and they were making light conversation while waiting for the bell to ring that would signal the end of lunch. Gaile took a deep breath.

"Everyone," she said quietly, silencing the small group and gaining their attention. She swallowed nervously. "Uhm..."

"What is it?" Anzu urged softly with a gentle smile. Gaile smiled back nervously.

"Well... I was... thinking back, on... Yami's question."

Yuugi blinked. "Which one?"

Gaile took a deep breath. "Why I chose... Japan."

Yami looked up at this and raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Gaile wrung her hands and looked at her lap. "W-well..." She swallowed. Everyone let her take her time. "If... Aikotoba... lets you... visit... I could..." She took a deep breath and furrowed her brow in concentration. "I could... show you... something... and tell you... why Japan..." She trailed off and bit her lip, then shook her head. "Sorry. I can't... finish that... sentence, but... do you... understand?"

She looked at them expectantly. Ryou spoke up, and they all recognized it as English. Gaile paid attention and seemed relieved. "If we can come over you'll show us something and tell us why you chose Japan?" Gaile's eyes sparked with delight and she nodded vigorously. The others looked at Ryou and Gaile. They understood but felt slightly left out.

"Sounds good," Yami said, looking at Gaile pointedly. "Harmless, yes?"

Gaile blinked and processed, then her expression was serious as she nodded. "I assure you... it is... harmless." Yami nodded at her response. Now, everyone was more eager for after school, wondering what her reason was.

* * *

><p>"So," Jou began slowly, during passing period, gaining Honda's attention, "pretty girl, neh?"<p>

Honda blinked. "What?"

"Gaile!" Jou exclaimed. "Wha d'ya think of her?"

Honda closed his locker. "Oh." He looked at the ceiling in contemplation. "She's alright. A bit timid, but that's to be expected, isn't it? Whole new country, and all."

Jou nodded but frowned. "She seems familiar though."

Honda looked at him like he'd grown another arm. "She's from France; there's no way you'd know her."

Jou shook his head. "Naw, I mean how she carries herself and her behavior. It's all familiar."

Honda furrowed his brow. "Familiar, how?"

Jou suddenly took on a serious expression. Honda tensed. "It reminds me of myself when my dad started to..." Jou trailed off and looked pointedly at Honda. Honda nodded, knowing what he was referring to.

"So you're saying she might have been... you know... back at home?" Honda asked with a hushed tone.

Jou frowned and closed his locker. The two began walking to their next class. "I dunno, but I have a gut feelin' she's scared a' control, in one way or another..."

"Scared of being controlled?" Honda suggested. Jou paused before nodding.

"Yeah, that's close ta what I was thinkin'..."

Honda sighed. "But we can't ask her. That would make it worse."

Jou rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know how ta handle fear."

Honda sighed again and shook his head. He hoped and prayed that Jou, regardless if he were right or wrong, wouldn't ask her. If he was wrong, incredible embarrassment would probably be dealt. If he was right... Well, Gaile might never trust any of them.

* * *

><p>"Aikotoba?" Gaile slid open the door of her temporary guardian's, and teacher's, classroom. She found the teacher sitting at her desk, reading, and an empty bento box on the desk.<p>

Aikotoba looked up and quickly closed her book, motioning Gaile inside. Gaile stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Gaile. What is it? You can't stay long. It's passing period," she said, and Gaile was relieved that Aikotoba was speaking French. Gaile laughed.

"Yes, I know," she replied, also speaking in French. "But I want to ask you something and couldn't think of a better time."

Aikotoba blinked and stood. The two sat in the desk chairs across from each other. "Okay. What is it?" the teacher urged.

Gaile smiled softly. "You wouldn't mind if I brought some people home today, would you?"

Aikotoba blinked. "Wh-what?"

Gaile chuckled. "They offered to help me with my Japanese." She paused. "Well, all but one, but regardless, I would like it if they came over."

Aikotoba sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. "How many?"

"Uhm..." Gaile counted in her mind before replying. "Ah, six."

Aikotoba leaned back and bit her lip. "What year?"

"Five of them are first years, in our homeroom. One of them is a second year."

Aikotoba blinked. "A second year?" Gaile nodded. "Hmmm... What are their names?"

"The first years are Honda Hiroto, Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Yuugi Mutou."

Aikotoba smiled and chuckled. "Aaahh, a good bunch..." She sighed. "And the second year?"

"Atemu Sennen, but they all called him Yami." Gaile paused. "Why do they call him that?"

Aikotoba bit her lip at the name. "Ah, Yami is his middle name."

Gaile frowned at her guardian's expression. "What is it?" She paused. "Is he dangerous?"

Aikotoba shook her head and sighed. "Dangerous? No. There's just something off-putting about him." She sighed again. "He is polite enough. How did he treat you?"

"He questioned me," Gaile said flippantly.

Aikotoba started. "Wh-what?"

Gaile chuckled. "Calm down. It was harmless." She paused. "He's just protective, and doesn't want harm to come to his friends." With a smile, she added, "Yuugi seems to be who he protects the most."

Aikotoba seemed uneasy. "Still... What did he ask?"

"Name, age, questions about home..." Gaile paused. "He also asked why I chose Japan."

Aikotoba raised an eyebrow. "Did you...?"

Gaile shook her head. "No, but I promised that if you allowed them over, I would show them something and tell them why I chose Japan."

Aikotoba studied her charge for a moment. "Very well. If you wish them over. Do you?" Gaile nodded, and her eyes reflected her certainty. "Okay. I leave school after sixth period, since I have no seventh period class. That will give me some time to get snacks ready. Do you want me to set it next to the couch?"

Gaile nodded. "Please do."

Aikotoba nodded. "Alright. Wait at the gate after seventh is let out. They leave as a group so waiting there will allow you to find them." She paused. "If I see any of them, I will tell them you will be waiting there for them."

Gaile smiled softly. "And if I see any of them, so will I."

The two chuckled softly. Despite it being such a small thing, their blood raced with excitement at just planning something. "Just like in Cairo, hm?" Aikotoba said with a chuckle.

"Mhmm, but at least we aren't in danger of death this time."

"Or being chased by security."

"I thought it was the royal guard...?"

Aikotoba shrugged at Gaile's correction. "Which is security for royalty, is it not?"

The two chuckled and said their farewells. Gaile left the classroom just as the warning bell rang, and both were amazed such a conversation took so little time

"Definitely like Cairo," they both unwittingly muttered at the same moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And, there it is! The second chapter! I hope this makes sense, for the most part. The ending is supposed to make little sense, sort of.

**Inquiry?: **I was wondering if I should do something funky with the text to show when they're speaking another language other than Japanese (that's what they're speaking normally unless said otherwise). I've seen it done before and it might make this more clear? *shrug* Review/message and tell me!

~Au revoir~!


	3. Chapter 3

Ehehe. ^^' This is a short chapter, and doesn't have the same tone as the others. I must've been in a funny mood when I wrote it because it has copious amounts of introspective humor. ...xD Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! or any of the mentioned characters. Nor do I own iPod classic (you'll see) or any of the models following. I only own the idea for this, Aikotoba, and Gaile. So THERE!

**!WARNINGS!: **There's some content in here that COULD be taken as Shonen-Ai, but isn't meant to be that. I'm not saying you CAN'T take it as such, I'm just saying this so no one's offended. .w.'' So if you're offended by some of the content sorry, but it's not meant to be what you're thinking! xD

* * *

><p>The day went on. The gang didn't see Aikotoba for the rest of the day, since they had their class with her before lunch, but they saw Gaile again. She turned out to have many of the same classes, but they weren't surprised; people in the same homeroom tend to have many classes together.<p>

Gaile told Yuugi that Aikotoba had indeed agreed to have them over, and that Gaile would wait for them at the gate. Yuugi passed the message on, but had sensed the tension in Gaile when she'd told him. He didn't press but made a mental note for later to ask. He had even voiced his concerns to the others. They had dismissed it—though Yami seemed disturbed—and said she was just adjusting.

It still bugged him. He couldn't let it go. He talked to Yami about it a few times during passing period, and Yami listened. During passing between six and seventh period, Yami had confessed he had seen her a few times in the halls acting jittery and almost looked paranoid. He kept the fact he had actually followed her to himself, along with the fact he overheard—eavesdropped, but never mind—a conversation with Gaile and Aikotoba. He couldn't understand what they had said—"Do they have to talk in a different language?" he thought—but had caught on to the fact that Gaile and Aikotoba probably knew each other more than what was seen. But at the end of the conversation, he was sure Gaile had said something about the city "Cairo." Even if the name was veiled in a foreign accent, he would recognize the name of an Egyptian city...

He didn't say this, though. Oh, no. His aibou—"Even if I can't call him that out loud he shall always be my aibou."—already had enough on his mind and he didn't want to stress the poor boy further. And despite himself, he was looking forward to the visit with Gaile after school. It might provide the answers he and Yuugi sought.

Yami sighed and glanced at the clock in his seventh period classroom. If only he could speed up time... He sighed. His nerves were wound, his mind was spinning with thoughts and trying to listen to the teacher wasn't helping. Hell, he felt like he was going to kill someone the next time that teacher said anything else about the poly-freaking-numerals that were supposed to be the focus of the lesson. Yami didn't even like math! Numbers had not amused him much as Pharaoh and they certainly made no effort to make a clean break with him now that he was a (relatively) normal human being. Seriously, couldn't he just switch classes? Maybe art. Yuugi had art seventh period. It made him nervous to not be around his former host, so maybe being in the last period of the day with him would do him some good. But what if they decide to switch him with another student and it turns out to be Yuugi? Then his aibou would have to suffer through the torture known as mathematics. Yami refused to use the specific names of the math categories. He found it unneeded and complicated, and wouldn't change his view on the matter. No matter what.

...

Okay, so maybe for Yuugi, but that's beside the point. He just HATED these NUMBERS! He wished he could send all forms of math to the shadow realm, but alas, that would break his promise, wouldn't it?

Decisions, decisions...

The loud ringing of the dismissal bell dragged Yami out of his musings. Just like the other students, he hastily placed his books in his bag and was out of the room. ... Actually, he was so much faster than the other students, and was the first one out. He always made his way to Yuugi's locker to wait for him, and would go to look for his little aibou if he wasn't there in ten minutes. ... Or five.

Like Yami always said, he hated numbers.

* * *

><p>Gaile leaned against the gate supports of Domino High School as students filed past her. Some stared at her in mild curiosity, but remembering Aikotoba's words (even if one didn't have a class with her you'd somehow catch wind of her warnings to students) decided to not bother the French transfer student.<p>

She was waiting.

And she certainly didn't think she would have to wait this long...

She sighed. Did they always take this long to get outside? She looked at the sky and sighed again. She wanted to get out of this atrocious school uniform. Seriously! The color scheme made her eyes burn! Almost; but it DID irritate her. She wasn't lying about that. And, as fate would have it, Yuugi and his friends were taking a long while to leave the darn building. She sighed. Again. The school lot was pretty much empty. "What could they possibly be doing?" she muttered in French, deciding to take out her iPod—for some reason she had an iPod classic and stubbornly declined the offers of getting a newer model—and put in her ear buds to listen. Yes, music would always distract her. The time would definitely fly by. Choosing an album by her now-favorite band, she put it on repeat. Ah, this band amazed her. It didn't seem to settle on any set style of music, and each member had a distinct clothing style. It was strange, but Gaile supposed it added to their appeal—

She jumped, yelped with shock and very nearly used her iPod to decapitate the person who tapped her shoulder. Thankfully for them, they were spared from death due to—apparently—quick reflexes. When she saw who it was and the person's company, she calmed, paused her music and hastily turned off and put away her iPod.

"Ah, Jou," she started, trying to act natural. Due to the strained silence, she realized they wanted an explanation. She frowned and sighed, trying to get her thoughts together to tell them why she reacted that way, but in Japanese! Gah! She took a deep breath. "Jou... startled me. I was... um..." Her face twisted in concentration. She really didn't like the Japanese language right now. "Well," she continued, "I was... lost in the... music... And... Jou... surprised me," she finished, groaning at her pathetic explanation. But when they accepted the explanation and began to tell her "no worries!" she began to worry about the sanity of these people. After all, she had seriously almost killed Jou; or at least almost maimed him in a fatal way that he might have survived from. But then it occurred to her that they had simply seen her almost-decapitation of the blonde boy as a reaction of surprise and shock, not as any behavior that would show her for the killer she was, she was partly relieved and also concerned...

Until her and Yami's eyes met.

They were cold and calculating, and he was most definitely not pleased with the violence displayed on her part. He had _definitely_ seen the danger in the movement. And he was now scrutinizing her more than ever.

Gaile was extremely pleased with this. Someone noticed! That was extremely good for her, and she relaxed considerably. For some strange reason, someone noticing moments like that as truly potentially harmful instead of jest or shock seemed to make her feel at ease, more in control. She smiled gratefully at the crimson-eyed boy, nodding in appreciation. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she didn't care. She still managed to mumble a quick (or as quick as she could say in Japanese) "thank you, Yami" as she passed by him to lead the group to her temporary house.

She knew he would be confused, but didn't care. He wouldn't get it, even if she told him. She figured it was best to keep this particular secret to herself...

For now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Mhmmm. Funny-ish? By the way, if it wasn't clear before, when Gaile's speech is broken up by "..." that means she's stuttering and having trouble with the Japanese language. .w. So there. And yeah, this was sort of a plot-less filler chapter, but still has a few clues about stuff, so it's needed. xD


End file.
